


They Say We're Losers and We're Alright With That

by RedFoxRebel



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Too many relationships, too many people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxRebel/pseuds/RedFoxRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of Rooster Teeth pairings partnered up with silly/funny/cute writing prompts I've seen on Tumblr.<br/>Or a random pile of trash drabbles, as I like to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Basically a bunch of pairings paired up with silly/funny/cute writing prompts I've seen on Tumblr.  
If you wish to request a certain pairing and/or prompt then feel free to send me requests. If you have a certain pairing and prompt then send me both. Or if you just have a pairing I can find a prompt for them no problem.  
I will write any real life pairings, same sex pairings or even platonic/family type relationships.

I will mainly write pairings from:  
-Rooster Teeth  
-Achievement Hunter  
-Funhaus  
-Cow Chop

But I will also occasionally throw in a pairing or two from:  
-The Creatures  
-Game Grumps

And if you really want I can try to write for (but be warned I don't know too much about them):  
-Kinda Funny  
-Screw Attack


	2. Gavin/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's- it's not a competition! What kind of Food Network shit are you pulling here?!"

Prompt: We're in the communal kitchen making food but somehow it turned into a contest, do you want to make out while I wait for this crème brulee to finish cooling au

Pairing: Gavin Free/Michael Jones

Characters: Gavin Free, Michael Jones

 

* * *

 

Honestly Gavin's not really sure how it happened. When he woke up that morning he definitely didn't expect to eventually end up making out with a hot, angry guy later on in the day. But fate has a funny way of working. 

Gavin liked to cook, anything really, so he found a nice communal kitchen that offered free lessons and let anyone use the kitchen. It was  _ his _ thing. So on that morning when he walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by a sour-looking scowling guy in the corner, he was a bit taken aback.

“Hello!” He said, trying to be cheerful and friendly. The guy only scowled harder and glared daggers at Gavin.The only noise he made was a small grunt at him before turning away. Well...okay then. Gavin wasn’t going to let some hothead ruin his fun.

As Gavin started setting up to make some creme brulee, he was surprised to see the other unnamed guy start to get things out as well. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so awkward and terrible after all. Or….so he thought. 

The unnamed attractive- Wait attractive? Since when did he find this rude glaring guy attractive? Okay so maybe his eyes, even though they had only glared at Gavin, were a gorgeous color. And maybe his body was attractive, and his hair was pretty, and his lips were- Okay! Let’s get back on track. Gavin spared a glance at the other guy to see him getting out ingredients and supplies for some kind of cake. Maybe he could try another approach at speaking to him, greeting him didn’t seem to work so why not at least let the guy know his name. And Gavin just might manage to finally put a name to an attractive face. 

“I’m Gavin.” He said it casually, hoping the other guy would break the awkward tension that surrounded him. 

“Michael.” The other said simply, not even looking up from measuring sugar. After a moment's hesitation he finally glanced up and spoke, “You sound funny.” That wasn’t really how Gavin expected that situation to go but he finally got the attractive guy to talk to him and he got a name, Michael. So he’ll take it. 

The two worked in comfortable silence for a while, concentration taking hold as they both measured and mixed their own delectable dishes. Yet even as Gavin focused on his creme brulee he still couldn’t get Michael out of his head. It also didn’t help the fact that he was standing right across from him, only a kitchen island separating them. 

“I’m going to kick your ass.” Gavin, startled, turned to stare at Michael. Michael, who now stood leaning against a counter with his arms crossed, simply gazed back at him. 

“What?!” Gavin really didn’t want to start a fight in the communal kitchen, a they’d both be kicked out and probably banned forever and b Gavin  _ really _ would get his ass kicked which is something he absolutely didn’t want. 

“I meant with my food, dumbass.” Michael rolled his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his face. Gavin was utterly confused, and a little bit turned on but no one needed to know that. “My pineapple-upside-down cake will squash your creme brulee.”  

“It’s- it’s not a competition! What kind of Food Network shit are you pulling here!?” Gavin squawked. Here was this incredibly attractive guy telling him he was going to kick his ass in  _ cooking!  _

“Just you wait, my cake is going to blow your mind.” And with that Michael went back to cooking as if nothing just happened. Gavin stood around for a minute, still in shock. Michael wanted to start a contest over the food they were cooking. Fine if that’s the way he wanted it, then Gavin was going to play to win. 

A couple hours later both Gavin and Michael were wrapping up cooking. Throughout those hours they tried to sabotage each other, Michael started screaming at Gavin after he got flour all over the floor and the two constantly shot each other small smug smiles thinking each had won. Finally Michael had pulled his perfectly done pineapple-upside-down cake, so amazing any PTA mom could only ever dream of making one as good as it, out of the oven. While Gavin waited for his delectable creme brulee, so fantastic it would make any French chef jealous, to cool off. This meant the two were now just standing around, seemingly done with their little personal contest and now unsure of what to do. 

“So...You wanna make out?” Gavin really needs to think before he speaks. He’s not even sure how that managed to slip out of his mouth.

“Sure.” And suddenly there’s Michael, who’s kissing Gavin and there’s Gavin who’s kissing back. The two literally making out in the middle of the communal kitchen. The two who had just had a weird little contest over who’s dish was better, which has yet to been answered. The two who seemed like such opposites at the beginning. 

**Gavin certainly didn’t expect to end up making out with an incredibly attractive guy named Michael in the communal kitchen when he had woke up that morning prior to the events happening. All he thought that morning was that he was going to make some creme brulee. But hey he’ll take making out with Michael anyday. **


	3. Aleks/James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an outsider’s point of view it would probably look extremely weird to see two adult guys screaming at each other from across the street while their dogs maneuvered around them.

Prompt: RIVAL DOG WALKERS AU

Pairing: Aleksandr Marchant/James Wilson

Characters: Aleksandr Marchant, James Wilson

 

* * *

 

Aleks needed some extra money, and his job just wasn’t cutting it. Okay maybe he only needed that money so that he could buy more games or maybe even so he could buy some CS:GO cases (he doesn’t have a problem, thank you very much), either way he needed some extra cash. He’s not really sure how it came to this but he decided to walk people’s dogs. He already had to walk Mishka so what was a couple more dogs for some hard-earned cash. It was no problem...until it was.

Aleks’ dog walking business consisted of his own dog Mishka, his neighbours Ken and Mary’s dogs (a corgi named Betty and a giant Newfoundland named Boss), the girl down the street Meg’s dog (a dachshund named Penny) and the couple across the street James and Elyse’s dog (Benson). He got twenty bucks per dog per hour, it was a pretty good gig he had set up. Besides he knew all the people and they were all chill so he gladly would walk their dogs for some money. 

So that’s where he was now. Aleks was currently doing his job of walking five dogs when he ran into _ him.   _ Across the street from where Aleks was walking his dogs was infact another dog walker who coincidentally also had five dogs he was walking (two pugs, a golden retriever, a shiba inu and a corgi). The guy was a pretty good height, with long hair poking out from a beanie and a tattoo on his arm. Kinda cute if you asked Aleks. But that wasn’t the point. The point was this mystery dog walker was butting his way into Aleks’ business. Those five dogs he was walking could’ve been Aleks’ dogs, which meant more money. But no instead here was this cute guy getting in the way of Aleks and his much needed cash. 

Finally the rival seemed to notice Aleks, and the two stood sizing each other up from across the street. The rival glared at Aleks and then at his dogs, probably upset for the same reasons Aleks was. It didn’t matter who this guy was or even how cute he was, it only matter that Aleks started dog walking first. He had never seen this rival before so he must be new. It’s time this rival knew who ruled these dog walking streets. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Suddenly the rival yelled from across the street, catching Aleks off guard. So that’s the way he wants to play it.

“Walking dogs, what the fuck does it look like?” From an outsider’s point of view it would probably look extremely weird to see two adult guys screaming at each other from across the street while their dogs maneuvered around them. 

“Can’t you see I was here first? Fuck off man!” Okay this guy may be attractive but Aleks was not going to stand for this shit.

“Actually I’ve never seen you before so I would say I was here first considering I’ve been doing this for a long time!”

“Like hell you have! I’ve got four dogs here that I’m getting paid for, I’ve had them for months now.”

“That’s funny because I also have four dogs I get paid to walk, all of which I’ve been walking for months now too!” 

“Who do you think you are?! This is my fucking business!”

“No it’s fucking mine!” Okay so maybe they both looked a little ridiculous yelling at each other from across the street as cars and other pedestrians kept coming by, but neither were willing to budge on this issue. 

Finally Aleks’ rival crossed the street and stomped up to him, which was admittedly hard to do with five dogs swarming around you and pulling you. The two were silent for a moment, tension hanging in the air as they stared at each other.

“What’s your name?” Rival guy finally broke first.

“Aleks.”

“James...So you want to go on a date sometime?”

“Sounds good.” The two dog walkers exchanged information and parted ways, taking their businesses down separate streets. Aleks won’t admit it but he definitely had a big smile on his face for the rest of the walk that day. 

**That’s how both James’ and Aleks’ dog walking businesses managed to converge. The two let go of their rivalry after their first date as they decided to continue their businesses together as one. But there may still sometimes be a hint of petty competition when James yells Aleks can’t walk as fast as him or Aleks tells James he can’t handle the big dogs. Somethings never change. **

**Author's Note:**

> What Is This Mess?


End file.
